SQUIRT
by XxNeONxX
Summary: what the royals do during a typical weekend. another royal trio story :D and my pathetic attempt at humor.  one shot. please read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Inazuma eleven belongs to the great level-five.**

**Title: **SQUIRT.

**Rated: **K+

**Category: **Anime/Manga Inazuma eleven

**Characters: ** Genda** – Joseph**

Sakuma** – David**

Kidou** – Jude**

Haruna** - Celia**

**Dedication: **the awesome players of the Indian cricket team who helped bring the world cup home this year and their even more awesome coach, **Garry krystn. **Cheers!

**Apologies**: I've used the English dub names so this might be really irritating for some of you. Sorry.

**Warning: **OOC cast. Stupid Assassins. Cops. Guns. Murder attempts. And over protective family. Most of this might not make sense. As usual, takes place before the series start.

**P.S. – **Yes, I'm (trying to) work on the OC fanfic I promised and hopefully the first chapter might be up this month.

**But till then I bring you…..**

**SQUIRT.**

"Noah!" Joseph shouted at his elder brother while he pocketed his gun and tied his shoelaces, "I'm going to kill Jude. Okay with you?"

"Sure" the elder brother replied not even looking up from his book.

"Come on David" Joseph said, quietly closing the front door behind him. "Let's end this tonight".

And so the two best friends set out towards their best friend's house in the cold, dark night.

.;.

"We've to finish off this old guy tonight, Garry" Larry, a sharp shooter and professional assassin, whispered to his partner in crime as the two of them peeked over the large compound wall of the bungalow of the Sharps.

Carefully, Larry jumped over the wall and took the AK-47 rifles from his partner.

His partner followed.

"I hope they don't have a dog" Garry said.

When suddenly, a large brown-white poodle came running out of the bushes, jumped on Garry and started licking him everywhere.

"They have a dog" Larry said gravely.

Then the dog smelled something else and ran off in a random direction.

Garry got off the ground and dusted himself off.

The two assassins nodded at each other and loaded their guns.

.;.

"I hope they don't have a dog" David said as he followed his best friend and jumped over the compound wall of the Sharps.

When suddenly an over grown brown-white poodle came running out of the bushes, jumped on David and started licking him everywhere.

"They have a dog." Joseph said gravely.

"Get it off! Get it off!" David shouted at his best friend while he struggled under the dog.

"Hush, Dave." Joseph said as he picked up the dog by it's collar and threw it over the wall.

The poor dog yelped and limped away.

David got up and dusted himself off.

The two best friends nodded at each other and loaded their guns.

.;.

Larry, a professional assassin and sharp shooter, now hidden behind a bush, carefully aimed at a fat black man inside the house.

This wall of the house was framed with wood and comprised of sliding glass doors.

So he could see everything going on inside.

The fat man was talking to two kids- a boy and a girl.

"Take the shot Larry!" his partner, Garry, urged him.

"The kids are too close" the assassin whispered back.

"Shoot anyway" Garry said, looking at his watch which read 11:40 pm, "we have a fight to catch. Hawaii, man, Hawaii!".

Persuaded by his partner, Larry closed an eye, took the aim and pulled the trigger.

.;.

"Come on, dude, take the shot" David urged his friend.

"Damn. Celia is here." Joe whispered back.

That's when a lot of things happened at once.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a bullet shot, the whole glass thing broke down and the bullet whizzed past the old man and hit the TV, which blew up, filling the whole room with white smoke and the three people inside the room started screaming their heads off.

The two friends hiding behind the bush jumped up.

"What on earth was that?" Joe shouted.

"I don't know but I'm outta here" David replied.

He ran towards the wall and jumped over.

Joe, about to follow his friend, stopped suddenly turned back and frowned.

"I'm not leaving you alive tonight, Jude" he muttered and ran back towards the house.

.;.

Wrongly assured by the racket in the house and the screams that they were successful, the two assassins ran back towards their car, got in and drove away towards the air port, dreaming of Hawaii.

.;.

"You are dead, Jude!" Joe shouted as he jumped on his best friend with the gun in one hand.

"Aaarrrgghhhhh!" the only girl in the room shouted as she watched her brother and his friend fight on the floor.

"Get off!" she shouted at Joe, jumping on him, grabbing his jacket, and trying hard to pull him off her brother.

The old man stood gaping in a corner unaware of what he should do.

He grabbed the phone, dialed random digits and screamed "911! Police! Army! Fire brigade!".

.;.

"Enough!" a lady cop shouted and shot a bullet in the roof, which broke down and dropped a ton of plaster in her hair.

The three kids fighting on the floor stopped suddenly and burst out laughing.

"Enough!" the cop repeated, shaking her head, sending bits of plaster flying everywhere.

"Oh thank you officer!" the old man said, grabbing his kids, who tried desperately to get out of his tight hug.

"Now, which one of you tried to break into this house?" the officer enquired.

"Oh, Me! Me!" Joe replied enthusiastically waving his hand.

"And you caused this entire racket?" the officer asked.

"Well, yes, kind of" the kid replied proudly.

"I'm not praising you." The officer snapped back at him "you have ten seconds. Explain."

"Well, me and David were waiting outside-"Joe started.

"Who's David?" the officer interrupted.

"Uh, no one" Joe replied in an attempt to keep his friend out of trouble.

"Okay, so you and David the imaginary friend were waiting outside?" the officer asked curiously.

"THIS JERK BROKE MY TV!" the old man shouted suddenly.

"I did not!" the boy shouted in his defense.

"Joseph!"

Everyone turned around to see Noah, Joe's elder brother running towards them.

"David called and told me that you guys ran into trouble!" he said.

"David the imaginary friend called you?" the officer asked.

Before Noah could say anything, the old man shouted "look he has a gun!" and pointed at Joe.

"It's a squirt gun- water gun" Joe replied sarcastically.

A moment of awkward silence followed during which Joe explained that they had this assignment at school called "SQUIRT" in which they had to "squirt" or "kill" a classmate using a water gun and earn points for their team.

"Then how did the TV break?" the old man asked.

The cop walked up to the broken TV and carefully dug out the bullet.

"Looks like someone's trying to kill you, Mr. Sharp" she announced.

And immediately, the three of them – the cop the old man and Noah, indulged into a serious talk about the growing crime rate.

"This is so lame" Joe said with a sigh "I couldn't even kill Jude".

Celia giggled. "Try again next weekend" she said.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Jude shouted at his sister.

"Our's of course" David replied suddenly popping up besides Joe.

"Whoa!" the three other kids nearly jumped on seeing him.

"Where have you been?" Joe asked.

"Cleaning up the mess" David replied as he remembered saving Jude's dog, catching the two assassins single handed, putting them in jail and winning an honor medal for his bravery.

"Nothing much" he said finally and the four friends burst out laughing.

And thus went by, another "normal" weekend.

~end~

**A/N: I know this sucks but I really wanted to do some thing for the Indian cricket team, besides the idea got stuck in my mind.**

**Thanks a ton for reading.**

**I know this doesn't deserve it, but reviews would really be appreciated.**

**Ciao,**

**XxthewriterxX**


End file.
